Drummer Girl
by AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Mio and Ritsu share an intimate moment. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the K-On! anime or manga franchise. I have zero creative input in the plot lines of those creative outlets. This is a creative work of fiction based off characters that I do not own.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Mio/Ritsu.**

**Summary: Mio and Ritsu share an intimate moment.**

**Music for this story: "Break Down" - Super Junior-M, "Nicotine" - Panic! At the Disco, "Percussion Gun" - White Rabbits.**

* * *

Drummer Girl

Mio sighed and turned her face to stare up at the ceiling, gently biting her bottom lip in thought. The events of yesterday rolled through her mind like waves, building up, crashing, gliding, and then moving backwards to repeat the process. Every time she remembered what had transpired in Ritsu's small, dark bedroom, the waves appeared to grow larger and larger, until the roar of the sea was deafening.

It wasn't supposed to happen. Not in Mio's wildest dreams. She was never supposed to kiss Ritsu yesterday afternoon, she was only meant to check on the cold-infected girl and wish her well from everyone in the Light Music Club. And then Ritsu had asked her—no, _begged_ her—to stay until sleep took her again, and of course Mio consented to do so. Why wouldn't she? The vision of Ritsu bed-ridden and unwell had Mio on edge, she didn't want to be away from her friend for too long. Her drummer.

Ritsu was the backbone of the band, and for all her faults and forgetfulness, the girls relied on her to rally for their shows, and take the opportunities that always appeared just _too _far out of reach. Ritsu was the beating heart of their rhythm, and everyone mourned her absence. Mio more than any other. Ritsu, while loud and feisty, protected Mio from the onslaught of fan-girls, the never-ending embarrassment of social faux-pas, and the danger that was her very own balance. Mio knew that even though Ritsu held pictures of that fateful moment during their very first show, that she would never allow any other person to see those photographs, and that they would be safe in Ritsu's care.

It was with the sudden realisation that Ritsu's absenteeism left Mio without any protection and deep care for her well-being, that spurred the long-haired girl to pay a visit to Ritsu's house after school that day, and check to see how she was feeling. Ritsu showed Mio every day just how much she cared for her through little gestures, like making sure her bass guitar wasn't harmed when Yui became too rough, or calling out silly answers when the teacher singled the blushing girl out. The least Mio could do was make sure the cloth on her forehead stayed wet.

And she had done so, bringing Ritsu warm tea and some more blankets, glad to see the fever had broken. Mio's relief was paramount, content to know her friend would be back at school either tomorrow or the day after, ready once again to be her constant companion and protector. After Ritsu had been brought the objects of her desire Mio was to take her leave, eager to complete her homework as soon as possible, and then move on to writing lyrics. Only when the taller girl stood, Ritsu attached herself fiercely to her arm, "Wait, stay until I fall asleep! Please Mio?"

Mio looked down at Ritsu, seeing the nervousness swirling through her hazel eyes. She knew this about Ritsu, the girl who was always so energetic. She had an outstanding fear of loneliness, especially when she felt as vulnerable as she does at the moment. She wanted nothing to get her down, nothing to stop what she wanted to take from life. The idea that a biological illness could stop her so abruptly was frightening, though Mio knew Ritsu would never actually admit those words. The drummer girl was too proud, and far too stubborn.

And so Mio had taken off her school blazer and laid next to Ritsu on the roomy bed. "Just don't get me sick."

Ritsu gave a little laugh, "The virus has broken, I don't think I can get you sick."

"All the same, Ritsu," Mio leaned forward and removed the yellow headband from Ritsu's short locks. "You still wear this thing to bed?"

"Why wouldn't I? My hair gets so messy. My bangs hang in my eyes too much without it."

She was right, her light brown hair was hanging all over her face now, and Mio never really wanted to tell her just how much she enjoyed that look on Ritsu. How she would want to play with her hair, like Ritsu would do with her. How she wanted to be reassuring Ritsu that yes, her hair was in her face, and no, it didn't look horrible. She wanted to be the protector of Ritsu when she was up and healthy, not just bedridden and nervous.

And so as Mio drew the quilt over both their forms, she looked into Ritsu's eyes and confessed, "Ritsu, I like it when your bangs are down. You're beautiful."

...

_Where did that come from?!_

Mio wanted only to appease her fears, but the unknowing confession of how she looked at Ritsu set her cheeks ablaze. The only thing that could console her was that Ritsu wore the same expression, face just as red. Yes, Mio thought Ritsu was beautiful. Who wouldn't? Ritsu was the feisty girl Mio had always tried to be, but could never quite sum up enough courage. She took so much out of their friendship. Ritsu was everything Mio wanted in herself.

The silence stretched on as the two girls lay next to each other. Mio couldn't make out the tangle of emotions running through Ritsu's eyes. She didn't want to look, the embarrassment from her admission would surely last her a lifetime. There was no need to add to it by getting caught staring. Mio cast her gaze downward, only to have a swift hand lift her face back towards unfathomable hazel eyes. Mio, shocked and confused, spoke softly, "Ritsu, I'm sor—,"

Ritsu had deftly leaned forward and pressed her trembling lips against Mio's opened mouth.

The first thing Mio registered was the warmth of Ritsu's lips, almost blazing as they held firm against Mio's own, who was too shocked to really move. Her panic was escalating quickly, and the heat that was coiling in her stomach was quickly exploding out her ears. There was a blanket of ruthless shuddering laying itself over her body, and it felt as though Ritsu was breathing smoke into her mouth. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move; all she could do was _feel._ Feel the Roughness of the drummer girls hand against Mio's cheek, and the heat Ritsu was transferring into Mio's very being.

It was stifling, everything about this situation. Ritsu being so close to Mio was not a new prospect, but the intimacy? Yes, oh yes that was something they had never even discussed. And now that Ritsu had her body so close to the black haired girls, Mio made the observation that it was nice to feel Ritsu this way. To not be tackled and teased, or picked up when she was embarrassed. Just as Mio, who was caring for her. Mio was pulled from her musings when she felt Ritsu's other hand lightly touch the side of her waist, and the overbearing heat suddenly became to much. This was all _too much_, her touches, her lips, _everything._

Shoving against Ritsu's shoulders, Mio had leapt up out of the bed, and looked at her friend with wide, unreadable eyes.

The scorching blanket that had settled over Mio earlier was now ice-cold fear as Ritsu sat up and tried to form a sentence. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Mio would have laughed at seeing quick-witted Ritsu so lost for words. The smaller girl looked at Mio, around her room, and then back at Mio, before finally running her shaking hands through her hair, pushing her bangs back, and out of her face. Her breathing was heavy as she finally grasped some control of her words, "Mio... I, I didn—,"

The rest of her words were lost as Mio quickly picked up her school bag and darted from the room.

Her sleep had been restless that night. She didn't complete her homework. No lyrics were composed. She had arrived at school earlier than usual, determined to avoid Ritsu walking with her to school. Apparently such a fear was unfounded, as she gathered with her bandmates later on in the day.

During lunch period, Yui and Mugi mentioned that while Ritsu had been absent from the first two classes of the day, she had arrived halfway through their language class, sitting down quietly with a small wave at her bandmates. _Had she been trying to avoid Mio as well?_ She was now speaking with Sawa-chan in the staff room, apparently in talks about Ritsu's careless attitude towards her future studies. Yui then informed Mio that she and Azusa would be spending some special training time at Azusa's house that afternoon instead of sipping tea in the band room. The younger girl had finally gotten fed up with Yui's careless treatment of Gita, and vowed that Yui would learn all the correct cleaning methods before night could fall. Mugi added that her presence was requested at her extravagant, as she was currently hosting her cousins for a short visit.

Mio sighed, and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to run and run until that blanket of heat she felt with Ritsu was burned out of her body. That her nerve-endings would be too raw to even feel such a sensation. What was this feeling? Not disgust, certainly not. Despite how close they had come to each other last night, Mio could never feel disgust with her friend. She had a good heart, and for all her joking Mio _knew_ Ritsu would never try to hurt her. She wouldn't have taken her first kiss and leant back with a laugh, acting as though it was no big deal.

_So... Why?_

It's not that the blanket was unpleasant. Certainly not. But it forced the young girl to actually grasp the tingling sensation dancing up and down her spine. She remembered Ritsu's calloused hand on her cheek and hip, how it had burned through her skin like nothing she had felt before. How her body had seized up and pushed away, like she had been electrocuted.

Originally, Mio had thought the heat coursing through her body had been that of ashamed embarrassment, and the cold that swept over her immediately after was due to the illness Ritsu had most likely passed on to her. But as she had tossed and turned in bed that night, and had a constant shiver running throughout her body during the day, Mio had discovered that was not the case. She thought she would welcome the blanket slowly falling from her body, but all it left her was the shivering expanse of frozen nerves.

Why did Mio care about that hot blanket being thrown over her body once more? Why was it even there? Why did her toes curl and stomach tingle at the thought of what Ritsu's kiss meant? She should be angry, absolutely furious that Ritsu had kissed her in such a way. But she wasn't. She was just... _feeling._ Feeling the heat and the confusion and the honest to god truth that she wanted to do it again and again and again.

Mio had meant it when she said Ritsu looked beautiful with her hair down. And she was so very beautiful. Her first kiss being not only with a beautiful person, but also her best friend?

_Well, _Mio decided, _I guess it can't be that bad._

No, not bad at all, Mio found herself thinking with a smile on her face.

Said smile fell immediately when she heard the door to the club room opening, finding a nervous Ritsu walking across the threshold with Sawa-chan trailing behind her. Ritsu took her usual seat across from Mio, never once looking up and only murmuring a small "hey" to the bassist. Mio felt heat flood her cheeks, and the smile she tried to issue fell flat. Sawa-chan, disappointed by the lack of tea and sweets due to Mugi's absence, declared she would be heading back down to the staffroom to get some work done. The door swung quietly shut behind her door, and the club room was covered in a tense silence.

She had never seen Ritsu look so timid; her head down, hair covering her face, hands... _wait.._

_What?_

The yellow band that could so often be spied atop Ritsu's head was no where to be seen. Her hair, a peculiar shade between brunette and blonde hung loosely in all directions, brushing more against her ears, and covering her face completely. Ritsu, finally looking up at her bandmate, had guarded eyes, and a small portion of her bottom lip ensnared between her teeth. A cold shiver danced up and down Mio's spine.

"Mio... About the other night," Ritsu began, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry."

Mio wasn't listening, the cold shiver that had been making circles on her flesh was spreading through her veins and forcing her legs to move. She stood up, eyes still on Ritsu.

"Please don't go!" The smaller girl pleaded, eyes watering.

Go? No, Mio wasn't leaving. How could she? The only source of heat in this room was the promise of Ritsu's lips on her own, and she slowly made her way around the tables, cupped Ritsu's face with her hands and forcefully pulled her warm lips towards her own. Ritsu fell off balance in her shock, and fell into Mio's embrace, leaning her slender frame into the raven haired beauty's.

Mio could feel the warm stiffness of Ritsu's lips, and allowed the shiver that had been terrorising her body to take breath in her mouth, falling out with a desperate gasp. The hands she had placed on Ritsu's cheeks slowly fell away, and grasped at her limp hands. Mio kissed her once, twice, three times before pulling back with closed eyes. She felt Ritsu lace her calloused fingers between her own slender ones and give a squeeze, flace flushed and shocked, though not unhappy.

They caught eyes for a moment, hazel looking into deep blue, before Ritsu placed a hand around Mio's waist and gently tugged her forward. their lips met again, though no where near as nervous as before. They moved softly, slowly, and it wasn't long before Ritsu ran her tongue along Mio's bottom lip, tracing the lip gloss she had seen shining for so many days now.

Mio was shaking in nervousness, but opened her mouth nonetheless, allowing the warmth of Ritsu's mouth to overtake her own, granting her power and feeling her own tongue move sensuously over the smaller girls. Both of Ritsu's hands were on her waist now, squezzing firmly and pulling her closer. Mio's hands were fisted in Ritsu's hair, pulling on the silky locks with a ferocity of need she never knew she could possess.

She was scorching now, her skin was alight with nervousness and possessive need. The blanket was wrapping itself around her veins and weaving through her body like a web; Mio felt herself being drawn closer and closer to the source of her heat, and never wanted to let Ritsu go.

Apparently Ritsu had the same idea, as she guided Mio to the tables behind them, pressing her backside against it and forcing the taller girl to sit on the cool surface. Mio pulled harder on Ritsu's hair when she ducked her head to skim kisses along her jawline and down her neck, breathing heavily as she did so. The wet trail Ritsu left in her wake fueled Mio into raising her legs and wrapping them around Ritsu's waist, pulling her ever closer.

Mio was pushed backwards onto the table, bringing Ritsu to lay between her legs. Ritsu pressed herself closer to the bassist, a hand running along Mio's thigh, lips still pressing warmly against her neck. Ritsu's other hand was trailing up and down Mio's waist and ribs, edging closer and closer to her covered chest. Ritsu's hand was only grazing, as she was trying to work up the courage to touch Mio in such a way, in a way she had been wanting to for so long.

Through her warm haze, Mio could hear the familiar ring of a cellphone, and briefly felt Ritsu pulling away to pick up her call. Mio gripped her wrist to hold her still, and whispered for her to ignore it, leaning up to gently kiss Ritsu's cheek.

The drummer needed no other motivation than that to slowly press her hand forward and onto Mio's breast, squeezing firmly. Mio let a strangled breath escape her throat, throwing her head back and she squeezed her legs tighter around Ritsu's waist. Ritsu couldn't control her breathing as it fanned raggedly onto Mio's exposed neck. The temperature of the room was rising, and both of the girls felt like shedding clothes to try and control the heat. Ritsu's fumbling fingers slowly began to toy with Mio's blouse, a faint noise in the background distracting her momentarily. The bassist's legs squeezed tighter around her waist, keeping her focused, begging her to continue. Mio's top button was undone. The ringing became louder. Second button now, then the third, fourth, fifth and...

_The god damn cell phone would not stop ringing._

She was so close now, so close to seeing the smooth pale skin of Mio's torso in a way she had never before, but the annoyance running through her caused the ill-tempered girl to shoot up from her position, disentangling herself easily from Mio's legs, before shooting her hand into her school bag and gripping the loud, offensive device.

"_What?"_ She snapped into the phone, resting her head in her free hand, hair a mess.

Mio had her eyes closed as she listened to Ritsu's harsh breathing. She smaller girl was easily frustrated when she didn't get her way, but the overbearing rudeness of her temper had never shown until this moment. It appears as though Ritsu was thoroughly annoyed at the interruption, and Mio allowed herself a small smile at the thought. It was comforting to know that Mio could effect her in such a way, that Ritsu's usually calm exterior melted away with the warm blanket Mio was beginning to become far too fond of.

Her skin, though flaming, was risen in tension and suspense, shivers running up and down her arms before settling in the pool of her stomach, fanning the flame between her legs.

She heard the snap of Ritsu's phone closing shut, and Ritsu tangled her hands through her hair, and breathed a deep sigh.

"That was my little brother. One of the tires on his bike went flat, and he needs help bringing his art project home from school."

"Oh."

The heat immediately drained from Mio's body, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable. She pulled her blouse tight across her chest, desperately trying to rid herself of the cold table top. Ritsu would be leaving, and then they would be avoiding each other again. No playfulness, no small squabbles, no safety found in their friendship. No more Ritsu.

Mio moved herself to sit on the opposite table to Ritsu, so they were resting back to back. She could feel tears filling her eyes as she desperately tried to calm herself down. She had been so lost in the other girls and the blanket she had wrapped tightly around her lungs, so much so that the air she was breathing in made her uneasy. It wasn't the heat of uncertainty she wanted just moments before; it was merely stale and cold, no doubt a prelude to what the girls friendship was bound to become after this encounter.

Mio raised a shaking hand to her face, attempting to wipe at the moisture streaming down her cheeks, only to have it caught by careful fingers.

Ritsu was standing before her, a small, sad smile on her angular face. "Don't cry, Mio," she pleaded, "Please don't cry."

She felt her body trembling and Ritsu brought her into the safety of her arms, running a hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry, it's just—,"

"I know." Ritsu interrupted.

_Of course she knows._ The bassist mused, feeling Ritsu pull away to catch her gaze.

"Come home with me."

Mio stared at Ritsu for a moment, digesting her words. Quite often the drummer would say so much without intending to, and Mio had known her long enough to understand the implications behind her words.

_Come home with me. Continue this. Keep me company. I want you around. Please don't leave._

Ritsu's calloused hand slowly slid into Mio's slender one, squeezing lightly. The drummer girl had a small smile on her face, "This is ridiculous, I'm trembling like a leaf here. Let's go and get my dumb brother."

Mio laughed a little at that, relief and hope swelling through her veins. _This will be okay_, her mind hummed, _we will be okay.__  
_

And as they straightened themselves out and walked nervously out the club room doors, Mio blushing when Ritsu awkwardly laced their fingers together, the bassist couldn't help but laugh at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. As the two girls leisurely paced towards Ritsu's younger brother, Mio found herself never wanting to let go of Ritsu's hand, nor be without the warmth of her personal blanket ever again.

Looking on as the Tainaka siblings playfully insulted each other, Mio knew that this warmth would be with her forever.

**Fin**


End file.
